


Come and Get Some

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [11]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hole Play, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Spanking, hole spanking, needy hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds himself getting all hot and bothered thinking about Jamie's needy hole and decides its time to act out some of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts), [sammy_s_gurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_s_gurl/gifts).



> for my lovely ladies! Thank you for the encouragement and the compliments and for looking forward to this so much. xoxo

Luke woke with a smile on his face, something that wasn’t all that unusual for his life these days. His muscles ached in that good kind of exertion way and he was immediately hit with the scent of sex and sweat. Looking down he saw that Jamie was still dead to the world, blond hair a tangled mess and pink mouth open a bit of drool sliding out and onto Luke’s chest. His chest that was itchy as hell from dried come and sweat. A glance at the clock on the bedside table showed that they had been asleep for a bit over an hour. Moving slowly in a well-practiced move – Jamie was not an early riser by any means – he slid out from under the younger man and out of bed. He watched fondly as Jamie grumbled a little in his sleep but quickly settled. Stretching out his muscles he moved to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Looking down at his wrists there was the faintest lines of red, skin irritated by the cold metal of cuffs. It wasn’t a look he ever thought he would like on himself but he found himself rubbing at them picturing Jamie astride him, cocky and demanding and decided it was something he wouldn’t mind doing again sometime. He also wouldn’t mind flipping the tables and having Jamie tied up and stretched out for him to enjoy, to take his time and taste every inch of him. To see how many ways he could make the younger man come without touching his cock. For every new thing they tried together Luke had a whole list of other equally sinful things he wanted to do. Just the thought of exploring more items on their list had arousal starting to thrum in his veins. Pushing away such thoughts for the time being – Jamie needed his sleep and all his kinks required Jamie these days – he stepped under the hot spray of the shower.

Luke showered quickly, water and soap removing all traces of sweat and come until he was pink and clean. When he stepped back into their bedroom, toweling his hair, Jamie was still asleep. His teeth has sunk into his lower lip while he slept and Luke wondered what kind of images danced behind his eyelids. Smiling fondly at the boy he returned to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, running it under warm water before moving back to the bed and carefully wiping up the mess that coated the boy’s chest. Jamie had fallen back into a deep sleep by this point and hardly stirred as Luke cleaned him up. He let his hands trail across pale cheeks, fingers dipping into blond hair and combing gently. The twin desires to protect him and debauch him twisted together inside of him as he looked at his sleeping lover. The feelings that Jamie elicited in him never ceased to amaze him in their intensity and variety. Leaving the boy to slumber he pulled on some pants and gathered up the toss of dirty clothes throughout the room. Dropping them all into the hamper he carried it down the hall to the machine. As he sorted the clothes and started the cycle he remembered a time he had done laundry shortly before Jamie had moved in. The boy had been half-living at his flat by that point already and a good third of the clothes in the hamper had belonged to him. Seeing their dirty clothes mixed together like that had hit Luke harder than he had expected. It was funny how such a simple and menial chore could make him smile so much but seeing their things intermingled had seemed right and made him realize just how much he wanted cohabitation with the boy. That had been several months ago and while things weren’t always perfect he had never once regretted his decision to ask Jamie to live with him.

With the laundry started and Jamie still sleeping Luke wandered to his office to attempt some writing. Unfortunately attempt was the accurate verb and he found himself unable to focus on the play at hand. Instead of being able to get into the mindset of his characters he found himself thinking about the pale boy spread out and sated a couple rooms away. Instead of writing about his main character’s struggles with sobriety he found himself writing an extremely detailed scene of what he would like to do to his lover. Just thinking about it and typing it up had Luke growing hard in his sweats. Pausing to grind the heel of his hand into his erection Luke swallowed a moan. Between the words on the screen and his vivid imagination he could only too easily see Jamie submitting to him, begging to be opened up. His puffy, red hole demanding attention, always needing more. He had heard Jamie’s wanton cries and desperate moans enough to furnish a soundtrack to his little daydream and his fingers stilled on the keyboard as more and more filth filled his mind. He could see it clearly in his mind, needy hole sucking his hand in, desperate for the stretch and burn of it all. Jamie incoherent with want twisting on the sheets, unable to articulate but still managing to beg for more. His cock was hard as diamond in his sweats and he knew no amount of cold showers or jerking it would offer him relief. There was only one way to get satisfaction right now and that involved sinking into the tight heat of Jamie. Closing his laptop without bothering to save what he had written Luke all but ran back to their bedroom.

Jamie was still asleep but Luke could tell from the minute movements and shifts that he was close to waking. Normally he would let the boy come to on his own but the ache was too much to put off and the wanting to debauch Jamie side of him was winning out. He carefully stripped off his pants, cock rushing up to slap against his stomach, tip already shiny with pre-come.  Crawling onto the bed he pulled the sheet covering Jamie back, exposing all the pale skin that was his to mark. Jamie stirred at the disturbance and Luke trailed a knuckle under his jaw and down his neck, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Wake up, Jamie.” Luke murmured, voice deep and hungry.

 

He watched as Jamie shifted into his touch, eyes blinking softly. He started to smile sweetly before catching the look of pure hunger that must be emanating from Luke, his smile faltering and mouth dropping open on a breathed out sigh. Blue eyes scanned over his body, taking in Luke’s extremely turned on state. When his gaze fell on his cock, thick and fully erect Jamie full out moaned, legs falling apart instinctively in reaction his own cock hardening under Luke’s hungry gaze. Bending down he caught the boy’s mouth in a deep, invasive kiss that left no doubt to how he felt. By the time he pulled back Jamie was fully hard and his cheeks were flushed with arousal.

 

“Been thinking about that pretty hole of yours and all the things I’m going to do to it.”

 

The words were more growl than coherency and Jamie reacted with a violent shiver, legs falling even further apart. He moved down Jamie’s body to settle himself between his thighs, eyes on the prize, mouth salivating and fingers twitching.

 

“Pillow.” He demanded.

 

Jamie immediately pulled them out from under his head to hand over, lifting his hips off the mattress so that Luke could slide them under him. Once he had them positioned how he wanted them he grabbed Jamie’s thighs and lifted them until Jamie reached down to grab them, fingers digging into the soft flesh as he held them close to his chest in a wide V that put his hole on perfect display. It was still a little red from earlier and Luke dipped his head to lick a thick stripe across it. Jamie pushed back, his hole fluttering as he tried to get Luke’s tongue to dip inside. Smirking against the sensitive skin he turned his head to sink his teeth into the fullness of Jamie’s ass. A sharp bite that had the boy cursing but holding still. Satisfied Luke returned his attention to the task at hand, closing his mouth around the hole and kissing him wetly. He could feel Jamie shaking, broken moans and pleas already falling past his lips as he got him loose and sloppy wet with his tongue. Luke could spend hours sucking and kissing at Jamie’s hole, the musky dirty taste of him heavy on his tongue, spit running down his chin until Jamie came from the stimulation alone. Except tonight he had something different in mind, tonight he wanted to watch that hole stretch and stretch for him. He wanted to stuff Jamie impossibly full and watch as he begged for more. He pulled back, settling on his haunches and wiping the spit off his face as Jamie panted below him.

 

“Please, Luke. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Jamie begged, fingers digging hard into the flesh of his thighs.

 

Luke didn’t stop to think about it, just pulled his hand back and let it smack directly over the sopping redness that was Jamie’s hole. The sound of skin on skin was immediately drowned out by a strangled keen from the boy. Blue eyes opened impossibly wide, pupils blown as his mouth fell open. Keeping his eyes locked on Jamie’s face Luke did it again, a stinging slap to his hole. The reaction was just as immediate and just as intense, his whole body shaking as a wrecked moan slipped out.

 

“Oh god, oh god, yes, fuck, please.” Jamie stuttered out, cock oozing with pre-come.

 

Luke’s lips twisted into what had to be a feral grin. Possession and hunger eating him up and making his cock ache. Licking a stripe across his palm he let it fall in quick succession across first one cheek and then the other. Pride welling inside him at the red flush that rushed to the surface and the needy moans that fell from Jamie’s bitten red lips. He placed both palms on the abused flesh, kneading softly and feeling the heat of the stings under his hands. Jamie was shivering, eyes wet with unshed tears and knuckles white from the grip on his legs. His cock was harder than ever though and in some semi-coherent corner of his brain Luke decided that one day he was going to have to see if he could get the boy to come from this alone. He placed one more stinging slap directly over his hole before quickly fucking one finger into the quivering gape of it. The sound that Jamie let out was part pain, part pleasure and entirely wanton. One finger quickly became two, stretching and demanding Jamie loosen and let him in. He pulled his fingers out to find the lube and quickly slicked them up before sliding three in. It was tight and Luke had to work to be able to move them with any ease. He curled his fingers, spreading them out and massaging at his insides just to hear the sounds Jamie made.

 

“You like that, baby?” Luke growled.

“Yes, feels so good. Fuck, need more, please. Need more, Luke.”

 

Since more was what he intended Luke placed a kiss to the inside of Jamie’s knee, murmuring reassurances and endearments. When he prodded at the stretched out and puffy hole with four fingers a part of him didn’t think that Jamie could possibly stretch more, except he’d seen him do it before. Open so beautifully for him, tight and clutching like he wanted Luke to crawl in hands first. Luke massaged at his hole until the muscle loosened and his fingers slid in. Four fingers buried to the second knuckle and spreading his hole open. Jamie was no longer coherent, broken words and aborted sounds falling from his lips with every breath the need manifesting in a tremor running through his entire body. Jamie’s hole clutched at him, milking his fingers as he worked them inside the tight trap of his body. Always hungry for more and needing Luke to provide it.

Carefully he pulled his hand free, nearly coming from the debauched gape of Jamie’s hole. The sound that came from the boy at the loss was barely human, a broken keen as tears streamed down his face. Jamie’s cock was dripping with pre-come making Luke’s own cock leak. He quickly slathered more lube on his fingers, coating his entire hand before bringing it back to Jamie’s gape. Tucking his thumb into his palm he once again slid four fingers into Jamie’s fucked open hole. Jamie’s sigh of relief at being filled was music to his ears.

 

“Such a good boy, taking it so well. Bet you can take more. Going to get my whole hand up into that tight hole of yours. Make you come with my fist buried inside.”

“Plea-ase…” Jamie whimpered, the word dragged out and broken.

 

Keeping his thumb tucked in Luke continued to push forward, the muscles in his forearm straining as he forced his way into the impossibly tight clutch of Jamie’s hole. Slowly he sank further inside until he was at the widest part of his hand. Luke was so turned on by the sight, the filthy stretch of it making his body ache with arousal. He kept pushing until he breached the muscle, hand buried to the wrist and Jamie’s hole tight around him like a vise. He moaned wet and dirty for the sight of his hand in the boy, words tumbling out in a mixture of pure filth and heartfelt praise. Jamie was shaking, repeating ‘oh god’ over and over, eyes unfocused and tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Luke took a moment to admire the sight, burning it into his memory, not that he could ever forget such an image. After looking his fill he slowly began to twist his hand, fingers moving in the space they had carved out, curling to press against Jamie’s prostate. The boy’s back arched up off the bed, fingers digging into his thighs hard enough to leave half-moon cuts along the pale skin. Luke rubbed at the cluster of nerves once more and that was all it took. Jamie shot off with a scream that tore through his entire body, thick ropes of come exploding from his hard cock landing in his hair and across his cheek. His hole tightened painfully around Luke’s wrist, squeezing hard enough to make his hand tingle as he continued to milk his prostate. Jamie kept coming, his whole body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. He didn’t stop rubbing until his lover whimpered painfully, his cock twitching and unable to come anymore. Carefully he eased his hand out of Jamie’s hole, murmuring praises as Jamie hissed slightly at the stretch. When he pulled back the hole stayed gaped open. Filthy and abused, a swollen red mess that was entirely too hot. Luke wrapped his hand around his erection, the touch warm on his cock from being inside Jamie’s body. And fuck that was enough to have him coming, painting Jamie’s ass with his release, come landing inside the fucked open gape making it twitch and shudder.

When he came down from his orgasm he noticed that Jamie was still shaking, hands tight on his legs. Smiling soft and sated he gently uncurled Jamie’s fingers and eased his legs down. There was a faint hiss followed by a happy moan as Jamie stretched his legs out and Luke rubbed soothing circles into his thighs and hips. His eyes were barely open and a tired smile was pulling at his lips when Luke bent down to kiss him sweetly. Luke chuckled when Jamie’s lips struggled to kiss him back, his movements slow and drugged.

 

“You ok, love?” Luke asked softly, nosing at the sweat damp hair of his temple.

“Mmm…” Jamie returned, eyes falling close.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, darling.”

 

Jamie made some sort of noise whether in agreement or protest it wasn’t clear. Supporting most of his weight Luke helped him to his feet and half walked, half carried him to the bathroom. Helping him to sit on the toilet seat – an action that elicited another sharp hiss and dazed smile – he reached over to start the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up he went back into the bedroom to quickly strip the come-soaked sheets off the bed. After pulling new sheets on he returned to the bathroom to find Jamie slumped against the counter, snoring softly. Laughing he managed to shake him awake long enough to get him into the shower and scrubbed clean. He would need a more thorough shower in the morning but at least he was no longer covered in a mix of both their come. When he ran a soapy washcloth down his crack he couldn’t resist slipping a finger in, feeling the puffy rawness of his hole. Jamie whined and shifted closer to Luke’s chest, his head buried in his neck. Laughing softly he placed a light slap to his ass before reaching around to shut the water off.

The water hadn’t done much to wake him up and Jamie was still in a blissed out state of semi-consciousness, moving easily under Luke’s touch but not truly aware. It was still a bit early and they had slept through dinner but exhaustion was starting to settle into Luke’s bones as well. Drying them off Luke moved them back to the bed and laid them down on the fresh sheets. Jamie turned to snuggle into Luke’s chest, asleep before he had even pulled the blankets up. Smiling fondly Luke placed a kiss to damp hair before closing his eyes. It had been a long day and soon he too was asleep, smile still in place.


End file.
